User blog:Chesknight/Quote Blog
HEEEEEYYY GUYS! What's going on?! So this is an idea that recently popped into my mind, and it seemed pretty cool/fun (or at least in my mind) so I decided to make a blog for it. The title should say it all, but in case it doesn't, I'll elaborate. This is blog where I'll take any combatant for Death Battle and write down numerous quotes for them, be it they're funny, serious, inspirational, or just plain badass. So feel free to leave in the comments characters who'd you like to see featured on here and with what quotes, and I'll be sure to add them in ASAP. Hope this helps you fellas out when doing up character analysis. Just a couple of rules before we get started #A character needs to have some kind of picture of them on the wiki, otherwise I can't give them their own section #This is more of a suggestion, but for video game characters I'd rather avoid the "in-game" kinds of quotes, things that characters say mid-gameplay (Ex: Something like Scorpion's "get over here!"). #The quote obviously has to be something that a character actually says. Don't expect me to put some Foxy from Five Nights at Freedy's quote in here, because I know he never talks. Suppose I'll get us started with some of my favourites. Here we go! ---- ]] *''I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time.'' *''When we hit our lowest point is we are opened to our greatest change.'' *''(*In the Avatar State*) No, it's not over.'' ---- ]] *''Forget the past. I'll never find peace here. So, I'll seek justice for myself. I'll choose the truth I like.'' ---- ]] *''Time to die! YOU DENAROUIN SON OF A BITCH.'' ---- *''Let me clarify something for you, Chris. I don't think of myself as a king. No, I am a god! And even kings bow to gods!'' ---- ]] *''It's hero time!'' ---- ]] *''Triceratops!'' ---- *''See that's where you're wrong, Bertrand. Conduits aren't monsters. No, see powers don't kill people. Oh no... it's the person behind the powers... that kill people.'' *''Evil Cole: Instead of cake, how 'bout I shove my FOOT IN YOUR MOUTH!'' ---- ]] *''Think about your family, think about your friends. Do not, I repeat, do not be a hero now.'' ---- ]] *''(*punches Pandora*) Speak for yourself.'' *''LET'S DO THIS!'' *''Seriously, that is the last time I want to hear Pittoo!'' *''Looks like I'm the last man standing!'' *''Can't help but feel sorry for ya.'' *''Nice try.'' *''Where's your goddess now?!'' ---- ]] *''Impressive. Most impressive. Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me.'' *''No Luke. I am your father.'' ---- ]] *''I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest... and neither will you.'' ---- ]] *''Looks like you're a born LOOOOOOSEEEEEER.'' ---- ]] *''What is the point if those with the means and power do not fight?'' *''I don't have time to worry if it's right or wrong, you can't hope for a horror story with a happy ending!'' *''I want to see and understand the world outside. I don't want to die inside these walls without knowing what's out there!'' *''If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win!'' *''On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of the titans, and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls.'' *''If you think reality is just living comfortably and following your own whims, can you seriously dare to call yourself a soldier?'' ---- ]] *''Gone gone the form of man rise the demon Etrigan!'' *''It is your home now you won’t break free. Even with those souls you must get through me!'' *''You know not to fury the demon half! Let go the girl or face my wrath!'' ---- ]] *''I have FURY!'' ---- ]] *''I am the strongest in the universe!'' ---- ]] *''As Kazekage... I can't lose...'' *''One day I will be like him.'' ---- ]] *''These are merely toys to you... I order you to return them to me!'' *''When my true power is awakened, NO ONE can stop me, hero or goddess!'' ---- ]] *''I can't believe this. With that ring I'm probably the most powerful man on earth. I'veheard of people with powers like this... fromWorld War II... But Nobody Since. Nobody tillme. And here I am...'' ---- ]] *''I am the hope of the universe'' *''You can't beat me.'' *''Lend me your energy.'' *''I hope you come back someday. See you later.'' *''I sold my car for gas money.'' *''My name's Goku and I'm from Earth.'' *''And this is to go even further beyond.'' *''Sorry to keep you waiting.'' *''I will not let you destroy my world.'' ---- ]] *''...I am Guts.'' ---- ]] *''I am Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute Soul Reaper.'' *''Big brothers... you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them!! What kind of brother says that he'll KILL his own sister?! Even a MONSTER shouldn't say that!!'' *''If you didn't tell me until now, you must have had your reasons. And that's your problem, not mine. I wouldn't know how to start. I can't think of any way of asking that wouldn't mean traipsing all over your feelings and staining them with dirt. So I'll wait. Until you decide someday that you want to tell me, until you decide it's time for me to know. Until that time comes, you don't have to say a thing.'' *''That's right. It's not like I ever felt superior to anyone else because I could see ghosts. And I never planned to take it up as a profession. Hell, I never even felt the need to use my ability to help others. All I ever wanted was the normal life I couldn't have. I've finally achieved what I always wanted.'' ---- ]] *''Crusher Ball!'' *''You can't make fools outta the GINYU FORCE!!!'' ---- ]] *''Thank my mother. Jun Kazama.'' *''This curse... the Devil Gene... I will find a way to break free. I won't give up!'' ---- ]] **''Ares: I was trying to make you a great warrior...!'' **''Kratos: You succeeded.'' *''The hand of Death could not defeat me. The Sisters of Fate could not hold me. And you will not see the end of this day. I will have my revenge!'' ---- ]] *''That was scary. That was the very definition of scary.'' ---- ]] *''HIYA!'' *''Excuse me, princess!'' ---- ]] *''For you, the day Bison graced your village was the most important day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday.'' *''THIS PLACE WILL BECOME YOUR GRAVE!'' ---- ]] *''Karp karp, Magikarp.'' ---- ]] *''You can't fight nature, Jack... Wind blows, rain falls and the strong prey upon the weak.'' ---- ]] *''Comrades are comrades because they help each other out.'' *''Maybe we can't help feeling scared alone! But we're all right here, together! We've got out friends close by! Now there's nothing to fear, because we are not alone!'' *''We don't have to know what tomorrow holds! That's why we can live for everything we're worth today!'' *''Don't give up, the beginning is always the hardest, so let's keep on going till the very end.'' *''Mages of Fairy Tail... specialize in property damage!'' *''We all have the right to choose our own future. We should be able to walk the paths that we choose, not the future you´ve decided for us.'' ---- ]] *''PSI... STARSTOOOORRRMMM!'' ---- ]] *''I walk the path of a true warrior.'' ---- ]] *''There's no way I'll ever regret it!'' *''I, Magical Girl Sayaka Miki, promise to protect Mitakihara Town until the very end!'' ---- ]] **''Sub-Zero: To hell with your clan!'' **''Scorpion: No... TO HELL WITH YOU!!"" *''I am Scorpion... Vengeance, will be mine!'' *''This is where I was reborn. This is where you will pay!'' ---- ]] *''I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive, which excludes the lowly likes of you.'' ---- ]] *''I am Shao Kahn! Conqueror of worlds! You will taste no victory.'' ---- ]] *''I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form!'' ---- ]] *''I'm really feeling it!'' *''The future does not belong to you! *''I've made a decision. … My purpose in life - I will pursue that faced Mechon. They attacked our colony, killed Fiora... I will find that Mechon - find it and destroy it. Destroy them all!'' ---- ]] *''I've finally found him, the Iblis Trigger!'' *''To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do?'' *''It's no use!'' ---- ]] *''Oh, I'd like to hang, but I gotta juice!'' *''HAHAHA! "Baldy Nosehair"?! That's the best thing I've heard all day!'' ---- ]] *''This fight will be your last.'' ---- ]] *''Mr. Sir Henry Motherfucker.'' ---- ]] *''You are out of business. The Lost MC are out of business. The guns and crank in this area go through Trevor Philips Enterprises, or they ain't goin'!'' ---- ]] *''Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness. Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything... let alone yourself.'' ---- ]] *''Yamcha: I'll save my friends the trouble and take care of the rest of them too.'' ---- ]] *''What am I fighting foooorrrr?!'' ---- Again, hope this helps some of you out and be sure to leave a comment for characters and quotes you want to see up here. Until next time! Category:Blog posts